Mobile Suit Titan: Guns of Menagerie
by Kamina44
Summary: After the war between the IMC and the Militia, the nations of Remnant adopted Titans as the backbone of a new era of warfare. The constant fighting that followed soon reached the peaceful island of Menagerie, where a base with 200 soldiers is located. Will Kamina and the rest of his comrades survive this age of war? Or will they be a deceased footnote of Remnant's history?
1. Mobile Suit Titan Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Assault on Helios Base

The year is 2125. Ten years have passed since the end of the Frontier War between the IMC and the Militia. Fifteen since their war had reached the world of Remnant and changed its rules of engagement. After both the IMC and the Militia said their farewells to the once peaceful planet, the indigenous sovereignties took the weapons they obtained or salvaged from the outsiders and waged constant war with them. These weapons, combined with Dust, Remnant's most powerful and potent mineral, became more destructive and devastating than the Frontier's counterparts. But one weapon became the forefront of a new age of warfare: Titans. These walking machines of war, along with the elite soldiers that wield them known as Pilots, became both worshipped and feared on the battlefield. Now, a new war is coming, the Four Kingdoms and their armies will be tested, and a new breed of Pilots and their Titans will arise. This is their story:

(Kamina POV)

"C'mon, Uchiha, let's see what you got!" shouted my CO.

My name is Kamina Uchiha. I'm just your ordinary soldier here in Menagerie. And here in the desert is our post sweet post, Helios Base. I was hired by the Menagerie Guard two years ago and was assigned to this base along with over two hundred others. We were all divided into four groups: 1st Corps, 2nd Corps, 3rd Corps, and 4th Corps. I was placed into the 4th Corps considering I was only 15 years old when I enlisted, and that I was a Human.

My outfit in particular was eccentric, but they all mean well. That CO that called me out, that was Sergeant Hugh Mayfield, but we call him Mayes. We also have a platinum blonde Wolf Faunus on board, Viran Cisco, aka Viral. The chieftain has high expectations for the five of us, partly because the other two in my group are his wife, Lieutenant Kali Belladonna, and his daughter, Tech Sergeant Blake Belladonna.

But today, things were about to be different. It started out average: we woke up, made our beds, brushed our teeth, and prepped our Mobile Runners. They were each fitted with dual 20mm cannons and all-terrain treads. I had mine painted blue, while my wingman, Viral, had his painted red. We started our training at 0600 hours, which means we drove around trying to hit each other with red paint shells. Alone, Viral and I were pretty good, especially with the Magnus system implanted into our spines (the procedure was surprisingly painless and functional for all ages), but together, we were unstoppable. Mayes and Blake, on the other hand, have been training behind our backs, and have gotten better since last time.

Mayes's Runner darted left in response to my charge, his guns ready to pelt my Runner with red paint. "Not bad, Uchiha. But this ends now" he says when he's about to fire, but Viral was quicker and states, "Yeah, for you!" as he sprays Mayes with red paint shells.

"Goddammit!" Mayes shouts when his Runner stalls with paint in the engine compartment. He climbs out a minute later and slams his fist onto the lid of the hatch placed on the top of the Runner.

"Yeah! One down, one to go!" Viral shouts, but then he gets shot in the back of his runner with red paint.

"That's for stealing my line, Viral" a voice came from the commlink.

"Dammit, Blake! You never were one to fight face to face" Viral conceded with a sigh.

"I guess it's just you and me then" I told Blake.

"You bet" Blake responded, "let's finish thi-" but then another voice came on, saying, "That's enough. You four have been going at it for the past hour. It's time for breakfast. Now move it!"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" we all replied.

After breakfast, I started roaming the base until I stumbled upon a glorious sight: A Titan. And a Vanguard Frame no less. This Titan had a 20mm cannon with armor piercing rounds called the XO-16 and had an arc axe on its left side. It was a dark blue with a white trim on the hatch, plus a Vortex Shield to throw projectiles back at enemies.

I couldn't help myself. I opened the cockpit and looked in, finding a Pilot suit in it. It was complete with a full helmet with a visor, Kevlar skin, a desert beige scarf, and an EVA-8 automatic assault rifle. I put it on and climbed into the Titan, and closed the hatch behind me. I checked the power core and it seemed to be at maximum output. But then, a familiar voice called out from the commlink, "RA, transfer authorization to new Pilot, Link Romeo-Alpha 2570. Titan Archangel is online." I recognize that voice, from earlier at the end of training.

"Lieutenant?" I called out from the Titan.

"That's right," she replied, "Archangel's a beauty, isn't he?"

"Archangel?" I asked.

"Mm-hm, that's this bad boy's nickname. And you're talking to its former Pilot."

"You were a Pilot? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because that was a long time ago. Back when Titans were being used for the first time, my father volunteered to fight in one for the Mistrali Army. He died during a skirmish with Atlesian and IMC Titans, so I took his place after Blake was born. I've been a Pilot ever since. Any more questions before going for a test drive?"

"None at all, thanks." But then, I felt a rumble from the surface. We weren't near any fault lines, nor were we dismantling minefields. That means there's only one explanation: "Lieutenant! We're under attack! Atlesian Forces have landed near the base. We've already got Mobile Runners out there to defend, but we don't know how long they're gonna last!" A Menagerie soldier cried as he ran in.

"Right. Gather the other Corps! Tell them we've got a fight on our hands!" she responded. "Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

She turned to me and said, "There's a tunnel that leads to where your squad trains every morning. Here are the coordinates," as she gave me a scroll with the location typed in. "Head there and wait for my signal."

"Affirmative, Lieutenant!"

"And Kamina," she added, "call me Kali."

(Kali POV)

We arrived at the rallying point, as we saw the Atlesian strike force ahead of us. They had over five hundred fifty Mobile Runners to our two hundred, but we knew this desert better than anyone. We already set up defense points along the ridge, most of which are being defended by us in the 4th Corps along with the 2nd and 3rd. The 1st Corps oversaw guarding the rear flank, in case the enemy broke through our frontline.

When the Atlesian Mobile Runners crossed the three hundred-meter line, they fell victim to the minefield we established the day before. That destroyed about forty-nine of their Runners, so then we started exchanging shots with the ones that were left. While we obliterated seventy-four more of their ranks, we lost ten of ours. This went on for about half an hour, until something dropped from above. A Titan. And by the looks of it, it was a Stryder Frame.

"A Titan?!" one of the 4th Corps soldiers yelped. "Our Runners are helpless against those!" cried one from 3rd Corps.

The Titan in front of us activated a loudspeaker, shouting, "What the hell is going on here?! Why is it taking so long to wipe out some ragtag desert rats?"

One of the officers from 3rd Corps rallied some of his men along with some from the 2nd and 3rd. Then they charged in like fools. One by one, they were being decimated, with one screaming, "STOP IT! YOU'RE DESTROYING OUR HOME! I'LL KILL Y-*!" before being crushed by the Stryder's foot. "No, DUNCAN!" his friend cried out.

"Pull yourselves together and regroup," I started, "we need to stay together."

The Stryder then turned towards me and said, "So, you're the commander of these rats? Victory smells closer than I thought," as he charged forward with the butt of the Titan's weapon raised.

"I don't think so, KAMINA! NOW!" I cried. At that moment, a Vanguard Frame busted out of the sand, waving an arc axe towards the left and cleaved the enemy Titan in two.

 **Behold, my newest creation. I've had this idea for a few days, but man, was it worth it to get it all out there. This is similar to episode one of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, so the the major part of the story's name goes to them. As for the Titans, they belong to Titanfall, and the RWBY characters, Roosterteeth Productions. Let me know what you think in the review section below, and tell me if you guys want more. Kamina out.**


	2. Mobile Suit Titan Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Archangel

 _(_ _Kamina_ POV _)_

The battle for Helios had begun from above, and Kali rolled out to rally the others. Archangel and I raced through the tunnel she told me about. But my Titan was running lopsided, like something was caught in the mechanism. It wasn't long before I reached the designated point: a hanger hidden under the desert. It spanned at 75 square feet wide and long, with a ceiling as round as the room itself. I took a minute to collect the view, when a voice called through the LCS: "Yo, you're the Lieutenant's top Pilot, right?" a man asked.

I simply answered, "Yeah, uh, I guess. How's it looking, Kanno?"

"You're Titan's in top fighting shape, but there's some shrapnel from a past skirmish lodged in the leg gears. Ilia and I should yank that out in no time. After that, it's just a matter of supplying you with ammunition."

"No time, I gotta get ready to go out there as soon as possible. Archangel's axe will have to do." But while we exchanged, I thought to myself: ' _Why are we in this mess in the first place?_ '. Then I looked back at our mission:

We were in Ghira's office, accompanied by the other Corps Commanders, including 1st Corps' Second Lieutenant Jinno Kuze, a slender cyborg with a crimson left eye. And then there was this girl dressed in white with pale blue eyes and an equally white ponytail. Ghira was explaining our parameters, stating, "This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation in Atlas. She has been the lead figure for Faunus rights in Atlas, as well as work equality. She has personally hired the Menagerie Guard's 3rd and 4th Corps to escort her to the isle of Vytal for a summit discussing these issues. This will be your first job, 3rd and 4th Corps, so be ready to move out soon."

"Yeah," Kuze started, "better get ready to become adults, little punks." That drew the ire of half of the 4th Corps representatives, as I heard Viral and Mayes growl under their breath.

"Stand down," Kali ordered, "we don't want to start trouble. Not around here."

Kuze only smirked, stating with his mid-Slavic accent, "Better listen to mommy, kids. Wouldn't want you to fall behind and give us a bad name, now do we?"

Ghira stood up and said, "Second Lieutenant, at ease. Remember, you're referring to someone of superior rank. I suggest you remember your place, _Kuze_." I heard Ghira press the Second Lieutenant's name with some venom. Then Kuze walked out of the room, mumbling something about Kali being higher rank due to her marriage. But I didn't care. As long as he doesn't do anything that endangers Kali or any of my comrades, I'll let him walk.

I suddenly snap back to the present, as the fighting grew more intense over our heads. I heard Kanno shout out to his crewmate, "Hey, Amitola! How are we on that shrapnel?"

The young Chameleon Faunus popped her head out from the side of the Titan's left leg, saying, "We've almost got it. Just need another minute."

Ilia winched the piece and finally pulled out the shred, albeit she got peppered with oil. "Got it!" she yelled with triumph.

"Thanks," I said, "and just in time, too. Gotta run!" And then like that, I activated Archangel's thrusters and launched into a breakthrough hatch in the ceiling. I spotted the enemy Titan, a Stryder Frame by the looks of it. As I advanced, I swung my Titan's axe downward, carving a valley into the cockpit.

The others were murmuring in awe, saying things like, "Whoa, he took that bastard down like it was nothing."

"Unbelievable."

"I-is that Kamina in there?"

The other two Stryders stood there in bewilderment, with one saying "Wait. It can't be. Major Gowa is-" then he turned to his companion, reporting, "We were never told anything about Titans being out here."

The other Stryder growled, "Gowa. Sei, cover me!"

"Yes sir!" Sei responded.

"Here they come again!" Kali called out to the others.

I spoke into the comms, saying, "Kali. Order the others to fall back."

"You got it!" Kali replied.

The nearest Stryder took aim at me from 15 feet away, but I was able to sidestep the shots and spotted the retreating Atlesian Mobile Runners. I ran my Titan right through them, each one becoming crumpled scrap metal. "Those—those were Mobile Runners from our side!" one of the Stryder Pilots said. "Just try to shoot me now" I said to myself.

"ONLY A COWARD WOULD TARGET MOBILE RUNNERS!" the Pilot roared, and in that rage, she charged forward with her weapon in tow. "Look who's talking," I said.

I had my Titan throw its axe at the charging Stryder, stopping its assault. I activated the jump thrusters and grabbed the axe mid-air, before bringing it down on the Stryder and hacking its left arm clean off.

"Did I get her?" I ask myself, when her friend launches himself at me through the dust cloud. I barely blocked the bastard with my axe, and then he called out saying, "I don't know where you got that thing. But do you really think you can take down a Stryder of Atlas; with an old Titan like that?"

I told him in a challenging tone, "Yeah, well so far, one of you is already dead."

"That voice, it can't be. Are you... only a child?!" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right," I started, "so was over half the soldiers you killed here. Remember that!" My rage was boiling my blood, as I started to push him back, as I scream, "And we're gonna be the same ones that'll take you out!"

"Captain!" his subordinate called out as she opened fire, while I dodged each shot like I was just water.

"Such amazing reaction speed!" The 'Captain' exclaimed.

But when I was falling back, I noticed that my Titan's movement was getting sluggish, so I asked, "Am I out of gas?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Kanno screamed.

"You okay?" Ilia asked.

"This is bad, Amitola! I forgot to refuel the Titan's thrusters!"

"HUH?!" Ilia exclaimed.

Kanno was still pulling his hair out from his head, babbling "Oh man, I was too busy starting it up to remember. I wonder how long he's got?"

"Oh well," I started, "guess I'll have to work with what I've got." I took Archangel's axe and swept the sand, kicking up a dust cloud to blind the enemy. I charge right through and tried to slug the nearest Stryder, only for my target to get pulled out of the way with only seconds to spare. The punch still tore off the optic unit, and one of the Stryders carried the damaged one with it and went on the retreat.

I stood there, staring at them as they ran. I was murmuring, "I'm not done. I'm not done yet! I'M NOT-" and then I blacked out. The last thing I felt was the data rushing through my head, with blood streaming down from my nose.

 **Wow. Talk about a battle, huh? Anyway, that was Chapter 2. I thought about writing more, but I think that was enough words for this chapter. Also, sorry about uploading so late. I was lazy, caught up in schoolwork, and then there was this storm last week where I was left without power (or a computer). So yeah, write me a review, let me know what you guys think, and I'll get back to you guys. BTW, I watched Deadpool 2 on Sunday, and it was awesome! Kamina out!**


	3. Mobile Suit Titan Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kali's Decision

 _(Kamina POV)_

I felt like I was drifting into the darkness, just moments away from being consumed by the shadows. I don't know how long I was there until something woke me up. I struggled to open my eyes, only to find a face waiting for me, smiling: Kali.

"Finally awake, I see" she said with a soft tone.

"Yup," I responded, "I've been through worse. But still, things could've been better." I was drifting off into thought, until I remembered how I got here. I was still sitting in Archangel's cockpit, the blood from my nose drying all over my face.

"The battle! What happened?! Are the others—"was all I could say, until Kali held me back.

"Easy! You just woke up. You did well, but that nosebleed of yours is not going to get better if you don't rest" she told me.

"How many?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How many casualties? I know not all of us made it" I said, almost in despair.

Kali had this solemn look on her face, when she said, "4th Corps lost 38 soldiers. That included our entire right flank. 3rd and 1st Corps got the worst of it. They were practically obliterated. As for Kuze and the 2nd Corps, they only lost 17. The rest are returning from trying to flee the battlefield."

Kuze. That bastard! If he had his way, we all would have been left to die. But what happened to the others?

As if Kali was reading my mind, she told me, "Kanno and Amitola made sure they wouldn't get too far. They set up cluster flares so that they would draw some enemy fire." At least that was comforting.

"But still," she continued, "leaving us to die out here was unforgivable. Once Kuze gets back, he and I will have words." I'd respond, but Kali had this strange aura about her. Like she was harboring murderous intent.

About a few minutes later, I got out from the cockpit and assessed the damage. All I could see were Mobile Runners from both sides scattered throughout the area. Some were buried in sand, others were still burning from ruptured fuselages. There were medics running around, trying to help anyone that was still alive on our side.

That's when I saw an Atlesian soldier crawl out from under a wrecked Runner, and a few guys from 3rd Corps were about to shoot him. I ran toward the scene, and put myself between him and the patrol.

"No! Don't shoot him!" I shouted.

"Dammit, Kamina! Out of our way! This guy and his friends killed so many of ours. He needs to pay!" one of the 3rd Corps soldiers shouted.

"And what good will it do; killing an unarmed man?!" I told them. "If you shoot him down like he was an animal, then you all would be no different from these guys!"

"I don't care!" the same soldier screamed. "Someone has to pay for all this. If not this bastard you're protecting, then who, goddammit?!"

He was about to fire, when suddenly, a man walked up from behind and lifted the barrel to the sky. The man was 5'7", and had short red hair. He also had shark teeth and was slightly muscular.

The soldier turned toward him, and said, "Sojuro?! What are you doing?!"

Sojuro. He was from 1st Corps. What was he doing here?

"Drop the rifle," he said, "or I will crush every finger in your right hand, one by one." This guy looked and sounded menacing, almost as if he was a monster or something.

The soldier let go of the rifle, and looking at Sojuro in the eye, he asked, "Why? This bastard's one of the guys that tried to kill us. And Kamina here was keeping us from exacting justice. Who the hell do you think you are, helping this fucker escape judgement?!"

"Honestly," he started, "I'm just another soldier following orders. But Kamina's right. That man behind him had friends that killed so many of ours. But if we kill him while he's down, then instead of joining our brothers in Paradise, we'd be stuck in Hell trying to answer for such an act."

He then walked away, and the patrol followed. The Atlesian soldier behind me sat back onto the wreck, saying "Thank you. But why save me? Like they said, my squad and I are responsible for the deaths of so many of your brothers. Why not just let me die?"

I just looked back at him, and said, "I just believe in redemption".

 _(Kali POV)_

I gathered the other officers from 4th Corps and rallied them to the Runner yard. All I gathered were Viral, Mayes, and Blake.

"We should kill that bastard Kuze!" Viral suggested. "He and 2nd Corps left all of us to dry out in that desert. If not, who knows when he'll try again?"

But Blake thought otherwise. "No, Viral. Killing him won't change anything. Half of 1st Corps and all of 2nd Corps are basically the same as Kuze, or just follow him. WE kill him, and we'll have a fight on our hands. And if not, then someone will take his place, probably someone worse."

Mayes sided with Viral, stating, "Viral's right. If we don't act now, Kuze will come up with something to wipe us out regardless. And I'm not about to wait and see what he's got planned."

Unfortunately, Kuze is a more pressing matter at this point. If not taken care of soon, he'll jump at the very next chance to get us all killed. I couldn't just let that happen. "I'm sorry Blake," I said, "but as long as Kuze is still active, we're all at risk, and I mean everyone including his own unit. We have to eliminate him, one way or another."

"That's what I like to hear!" Viral exclaimed.

"Besides, I think we all know that Kuze has had this coming to him ever since we met him" Mayes added.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Blake said, "but if it's your decision, I won't stop you. One more thing: what about Kamina?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "I forgot about him."

"Are you serious?" Viral asked.

"Easy, people. Look, I'll ask him tonight. If Kamina's not on board with us, then the plan's scrap."

I found him tending to his Titan in the field, trying to refuel the thrusters. He was just putting the tube in when I said, "Kamina! You're looking well tonight."

"Yeah, thanks" he responded. "Kanno's been a real help with the thrusters. He even taught me how to utilize the afterburners in case the thrusters run out again."

He was wiping some sweat off his forehead, and I saw him in all of his glory: he had no shirt on under his jacket, so his torso was showing. His abs were almost rock hard, and glistened from all the—

"Uh, Kali? Are you okay?" Kamina asked.

I snapped back to reality and remembered why I was looking for him. "Um, yes. Of course. I actually came here to ask you a favor."

I pulled a pistol from my pocket and pointed the handle towards him. "Here. I need your help taking care of a "certain someone". I know it won't be easy, but—"Before I could finish, he took the gun out of my hand and started inspecting it. To be frank, this really took me by surprise. "That's it? You're not going to ask any questions?"

"Nope," he started, "because I know who you're talking about. Besides, it's you. If you want to do something, that's all that matters to me."

I was quite relieved that he was going along with this. I sighed and said to myself, "I knew I could count on you."

"You say something?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I told him. "Come on, let's head back."

 **WOW. That was a lot to type. But anyway, hope you like the story so far, I even added a little romantic comedy in there. Neither RWBY, Titanfall, Nor Mobile Suit Gundam belong to me. I'm planning on making another RWBY fanfiction. This time, it's modeled after Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Stardust Crusaders. I'll see if I can't get to work on that soon. Kamina, out.**


End file.
